The Phone Call No One Wants To Get
by NKOTBROCKS2007
Summary: This story is about the friendship between Callie and Addison. It also wasn't going to be nothing but just something I kept to myself, but I found a friend who gave me the push I needed, so Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres thank you so much!


Title:The Phone Call No One Wants to Get Pairings Callie/Addison Friendship Rating pg 13 Author:Nkotbrocks2007

A/N This story just popped in my head, dont know where I'm going to put it, but it needs to be written. This story is sticking around, and this is the shout out to the one helping me do so. Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres has been giving me some excellent ideas, so this story is being dedicated to her because it would of just stayed silent without her help.

Callie was woken up by a phone ringing, and as she reached for her phone, she noticed the time on the alarm clock was closing in on 4 in the morning.  
"Hello? Who is calling me this early in the damn morning?" She grumbled into the phone. She was startled to hear Owen's voice on the other end, as he stated,

"Callie I need you to come up to the hospital immediately! We are opening up the Daycare early for all the Surgical kids, but we need you up here like now."

"Yes Chief right away." Callie responded grabbing the clothes she had worn the day before, she then rushed out of the room and after rushing to get Sofia ready, she finally arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. She dropped Sofia off at the hospital daycare and then went to see the Chief. She was surprised to see that the residents who were supposed to be at the Residents dinner plus the former Chief were all at the hospital, along with Ben, Miranda, Tedy and Owen. They were gathered in the Chief's old office instead of the Confrence room that Owen had deemed his new office. As Callie walked into the room she could feel the tension, and she saw a look come across Owen's face that was both fear and something else, that Callie couldn't quite place.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I know that you all had plans tonight, what with the Resident's dinner and other plans with your families, but I just checked my voicemails, and our plane never arrived in Boise." Owen struggled to keep his voice professional and calm, but you could hear the anguish in his words as they came out of his mouth. With his words hanging helplessly in the air around the room, Alex hit his knees, tears streaming down his face, his voice cracking, "Why does this keep happening to us? Why can't the five of us just get a damn break once in a while?" Alex exclaimed. April and Jackson looked at him a little surpised at his words. Miranda and Callie both knew where his mind went, losing O'Malley, losing Izzie, hell even losing Denny Duquette was hard on Alex, and now he thought he was losing Meredith and Cristina.

Bailey takes a few seconds as she watches Alex start to break down, before she grabs him by his arm and stands him up.

"We aren't losing Cristina and Meredith like we did George O'Malley, they are nicknamed the twisted sisters for a reason. They will come back to us, do you hear me? We are going to do our best to bring them back, do you hear me Karev, I am not losing another baby while I can help it, so stop crying."  
Callie heard Bailey's words too, but couldn't keep the feeling of bile building in the back of her throat. She ran out of the room and headed for the closest restroom she could find. As she was throwing up the contents of her stomach, she heard the door to the restroom open. She was a little surprised when she backed out of the stall to see Alex standing in there waiting on her. He had a scared look on his face, "You don't hate me do you? It should of been me on this flight not her. So please kick my ass now if that is what you want to do. I can take you kicking my ass, but I can't take it if Arizona," Alex rambled, pausing for a breath, before continuing, "If I end up losing all three of them I will die. Arizona, was the second attending to ever give a damn about me, Bailey being the first, but Cristina and Meredith are like my family, as are you, Sofia and Arizona. So please tell me that they are going to come home, please." Alex begged as he again began to cry in earnest.  
Callie looks at her wife's best resident, and then grabs him by the shoulders and says,  
"You and her are going to have a heart to heart when she gets back, but you have to put your fears somewhere else. Tell you what, you go gather up your friends and have them meet me in the chapel in about five minutes. We can give all of our fears and such to God, and then get ready for them to arrive. I'm not going to kick your butt right now, but that doesn't mean that I'm not angry at you for breaking her heart by leaving her the way you are. Find a way to make it up to us, and then you might be forgiven. Now get out of this restroom while I make my phone call." Callie watches him retreat out of the bathroom, as she takes a breath, and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. She says a quick prayer as she dials up the number for her best friend. She has a smile on her face as she hears the ringback song of How To Save A Life by The Fray playing. Addison quickly answers,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Addie. I need my best friend right now, and I think that we are going to need the world's second best nuerosugeon to come up here, just in case we might need her. I'm not sure who is Zola's gaurdian after Cristina, but with both of her parents and her Godmother out in the middle of God knows where, she's going to need a family member around." "Callie slow down, what are you talking about? I heard that you need your best friend, the whole Amiela thing I don't understand, can you explain please?"  
"There were six doctors who boarded a plane last night, bound for Boise. Well the plane nor the doctors ever made it to Boise. Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Mark, Lexie and my Arizona are all on that plane. What am I going to do without her Addie, she is the love of my life. I promised her I would never leave, but what am I going to do if she leaves before me? I can't live without her Addie."  



End file.
